Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to determining the location of air pollution sources, and more particularly to measuring air pollution sources using sensors fixed to motor vehicles.
Description of the Related Art
Recently, air pollution at the center of a city or on main roads is on the rise due to increases in motor vehicle traffic. Air pollution is a mixture of solid particles and gases in the air. Car emissions, chemicals from factories, dust, and pollen and mold spores may be suspended as particles. Ozone, a gas, is a major part of air pollution in cities. When ozone forms air pollution, it's also called smog. At present, nations and local governments operate air pollution monitoring stations in order to monitor air pollution levels.